The Greatest Like Story Ever
by SuperSonicWarrior
Summary: Let's see what happens if we let a idiot write a story, shall we? Clans will explode.


**Written Badly On Purpose. Let's see what happens if you're not an experienced writer, shall we?**

* * *

"omg lol i cawt a mous!" firesstar yelked far from the camp hunting becuz he likes hunting thats wat he does.

"lol zomg gimme it" graystrip x-celaimed running.

"wait a frucking minute. who da hellz iz dat?" firestar like said.

"im mary-sue the keytty cat i have mystical powerz!" the stranger said as the hole clanz came. firestar drooled and sandstorm like hit his big fat keytty hed.

"stooop ur mah huzbeand!" the grren eyed fire coated fur collored warrrior sayd.

"i can sing!" mary-sue sayed. tigwrstar came otta no like where and all the claans cane and put their liddle kitttty asses on da ground and listened to mary sue sing.

"ittz friiiiday friiiiday ya gotta get dewn on friiiday!" she saawnged. all the kittieez cried and made a flood of tears. firestar then screemed.

"lol im drownning look at me teehee!" he screemed.

"this is fun." crowfeather explained.

"yeeeaaahhh" said bramblestar.

"wait.. Y u bramblestr? me leader!" firestar screened.

"oh noez!" bramblestarz name turned intoo bramble- like- claw.

"aaawww... my leder name!" he cried then died and came bCk to life. "ONG I AM SO HPPY THT I EM BECK TO LYFE!"

"dang et!" firestar yelled. he frted and ran as fast as like fast stufg. "runnin around at the sound. gawt places to go gotta fllow mah rainbow!"

"u not sonic!" evercat sayed.

"am i marioz?" the orenge flame fire omg lol green eyed cat asked.

"noezzz!" thy repplied.

"okie dookkie." firestarz replied.

"it is i! oc the ultra evil bloood thirsty sexy meow meow cat! i am scourges evil twin brother he never knew he had! quince our mather hid me cuz i waz too sexily evel!" oc said evilky laughing.

"firestar. u can have mary-sue! im in luv wit oc!" sandatorm sayeed.

"noooo i want oceeee!" spottedleaf said popping fromz starclan cuz she did. she scratced sandstrom. sandstrom scratched spootedleaf. spottedleaf scrathed sandstorm. sandstrom scratched spootedleaf. spottedleaf scrathed scratched spootedleaf. spottedleaf scrathed scratched spootedleaf. spottedleaf scrathed scratched spootedleaf. spottedleaf scrathed scratched spootedleaf. spottedleaf scrathed sandstorm.㈸1㈸1㈸1㈸1

"no ways. both of u cant have me. ㈶0 I luuv mary-sue!" oc said running to mary-suez.

"oooohhh oc!" mary-sue hughed scourges loost brother and they exploded.

"i hate those freaks.." brambleclaw said with a rocket gun. he killed theem.

"hey guys. letzz go to dizneeyland!" graystrip exx-claiemd.

"no! didney worl! didney didney didney worl!" lion-bkaze cried flying.

"noope we going to disywland!" firestar got an airplawn. "A-letsa go!"

"UR NOT MARIO!" everbody yelled as they ran into the plane.

"hurry! the chapter mite end!" jayfeather yelled as he jumped into the plane. sexily.

Tht flew in da plane allll da daaaay. Then dey made et.

"rofl! we made itzz!" hollyleaf yeelled out loudly.

"ikr!" sorreltaul yelled.

"peanut buttet!" tigerstar yelled.

" y u still here? DIE! ." fire stars paww glowed with awesome powerx. "falcon... PAWNCH!"

"whooaa!" tigerstr fell out the plane.

"lets go on the towr of terrror!" sandstorm whoo wuz badly scrathced said.

"we will!" marysue and oc cane bavk too life and went on the tower of terror and died.

"lol to de maxx!" brambleclaw shoutedd.

"lets go home and drink some beer!" bluestr yelled snapping her fongers and they pooped bck home. ㇲ7ㇲ7ㇲ7

"Berrz for everyone!" firestar hNded out beer to all the cats. They all put there butts in a hut becuz, it rimed!

"omgezz. i am sooo drunck." squirelflight said. then she transformed into a squirell and felew awayyyy.

"come baaack!" brambleclaw fell to ez knees. "a-boo hoo!"

"hahHahaha! you are a cryyy babayyyy!" graystripe yelles.

"OOOOH NOOOOOOOOOO!" fireeatar yelles. "i dink de chappie's gonna end!"

"no one's writes a chapter that short!" mistystar exclained. "of course it won't end!"

Then the chapter... Lyke... ended.

* * *

**Hello everyone. I thought this story would be a funny little joke. Tee-hee! Please review if you want this to continue or not. ㈶0 Peace out, everybody!**

**~Review~ ㈇7**


End file.
